Parkinson's disease (herein “PD”) is a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system, which can impair the motor skills and speech of the afflicted. PD is characterized by muscle rigidity, shaking, and a slowing of movement (bradykinesia), and can lead to a loss of physical movement (akinesia). The physical manifestations are typically caused by damage to the brain's neurons, leading to a decrease in the production of dopamine. PD is both chronic and progressive. In the late stages of the disease, complications such as choking, pneumonia, and falls that can lead to death are possible.
No cure for PD is currently known. Thus, treatment options are generally directed at attempting to alleviate the symptoms of the disease. One treatment regime includes the use of levodopa to alleviate symptoms such as slowness, stiffness, and tremors. Levodopa is an aromatic amino acid, which can be modified by brain enzymes to produce dopamine. The presence of aromatic L-amino acid decarboxylase in the blood tends to break down the levodopa before the levodopa reaches the brain. Thus, an aromatic amino acid decarboxylation inhibitor such as carbidopa can be included to hinder levodopa degradation. The combination of levodopa and carbidopa are administered in tablet form to patients.
Though the combination of levodopa and carbidopa can provide some relief to PD patients, problems persist in the delivery of the drug. For patients with decreased motor function skills, the handling of tablets can be difficult and troublesome. As well, the tracking of the medicine dosages can require substantial effort. Even the swallowing of the tablets can be problematic for some PD sufferers. Difficulties with the delivery of drugs can hinder patients from properly following a prescribed treatment regime, which can further aggravate the impact of the disease.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and devices that improve the delivery of formulations such as carbidopa and levodopa to patients with decreased motor function.